<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat by nerdy_bookworm_1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301477">Trick or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998'>nerdy_bookworm_1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "If your requests are still open, may we have stuckyxreader taking their little ones trick or treating? Extra points for any avenger uncle/auntie that just melts at seeing the kids all in costume"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the day before Halloween, and y/n is at the Avengers Compound, helping to set up for the party Tony is hosting the next evening. She had been assigned to snack duty, so the kitchen is full of the smells of pumpkin spice, caramel, and other seasonal favorites. She is just finishing up the themed caramel apples when Nat and Wanda walk in and take a seat at the breakfast bar where she is working.</p><p>"Everything looks and smells amazing in here," Wanda says as she grabs an apple to help dip it into the bowl and starts to decorate it.</p><p>"Thanks, I had a little trouble with the caramel, but I think I finally got the hang of it," y/n replies with a grin. </p><p>"Have the girls got their costumes sorted yet?" Nat asks as she nibbles on some of the candy spread out on the counter.</p><p>"Yeah, they arrived earlier in the week and are absolutely adorable!" y/n gushes excitedly, thinking of the large smiles her daughters wore when they saw their costumes. Glancing over at her friends, she can see that they are about to ask what the girls are dressing up as. "And don't even ask, because I have been sworn to absolute secrecy, you will find out when we get to the party after trick-or-treating," she says in a mock-stern voice.</p><p>The rest of the day went by in the same fashion, with different team members wandering into the kitchen for a snack and trying to find out what their nieces would be wearing to the party only to receive the same answer Nat and Wanda had.</p><p>The next evening, after taking the girls around the neighborhood, the family of five drives over to the compound for the party. As they enter the room where the festivities are being held, they are immediately hit with a wave of loud music and the scent of different types of candy. The room is already quite full of people in costumes dancing, hanging around the buffet tables, or laughing at the small tables spread out around the edge of the room. Bucky and Steve pick up the girls so that they don't get lost in the crowd as they make their way to the stairs going up to the VIP section where the rest of the team and their loved ones are sitting.</p><p>"Happy Halloween!" they cheer once reaching the landing, while Brooklyn and Sarah cry out, "Trick or treat!"</p><p>Nat and Wanda immediately rush over to take their nieces into their arms and coo over their costumes. Tony has a large grin on his face as he takes in the family's matching costumes. "Enchanted forest?" he asks, referring to the theme they had all gone with.</p><p>"You would be correct, your majesty," y/n says with a grin as she gestures to the crown on Tony's head to which he bows with a flourish.</p><p>Clint and Sam come over with a round of drinks for everyone, including the newcomers whom they had seen entering the room from the bar. "Happy Halloween!" they greet each other. </p><p>"Where are my favorite two troublemakers?" Sam asks as he looks around the area.</p><p>"They've already been kidnapped by their aunts," Bucky says, pointing over to the couches where the girls are giggling as Nat and Wanda coo over their costumes.</p><p>Sam grins mischievously as he walks over to them. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm looking for my nieces, have you seen them around here by any chance?" he asks Brook and Sarah.</p><p>"Uncle Sammy, it's us!" they giggle in unison. Sam gasps dramatically.</p><p>"I didn't even recognize you! I thought for sure we had a witch and a vampire in our company!" he grins, opening his arms wide for the girls to hug him.</p><p>The rest of the evening is spent eating, drinking, and relaxing with friends and family. By the end of it, the girls are slumped over and cuddled together on the couch, covered under a soft fleece blanket.</p><p>"Are you sure you can't stay?" Pepper asks as Steve and Bucky pick up their still sleeping daughters.</p><p>"We have to get these two sleepyheads home, and into bed. But thank you for the offer," y/n smiles warmly as she hugs her friend, " We're still on for girl's night next week, right?"</p><p>"Of course!" she laughs lightly.</p><p>Once they are back at home and the girls are in bed, Steve, Bucky, and y/n settle into their own bed, arms wrapped securely around each other. "Happy Halloween, my loves," she whispers as the three of them slowly drift off into the sweet oblivion of dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>